


Extra lessons

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancer!Derek, M/M, They are dating but Stiles is dumb, obvious!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got tricked into dance lessons, his teacher hotter than the sum and they are dating. But he didn't know. Stiles' friends sucks, but his dad suffered with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra lessons

He got tricked. Well, considering it was Lydia who tricked Stiles into signing up for a dance class, then it's not so surprising. But it still hurt to get back stabbed like that by a dear friend.

Let's forget that Stiles 'back stabs' nearly everyone at least twice.

But let's just ignore that, and concentrate on the problem at the very moment.

His teacher is smoking hot. Grumpy looking, with a touch of serial killer, but with a honey voice, calming and warm.

Stiles doubts he can learn something when he's too occupied to drool.

And then mr. Hale, which shouldn't sound so hot, starts to dance, moving that butt and hip way too good.

Pretty sure no one paid attention, tho.

And so the agony starts. For months, dripping over his own feet, Mr. Hale helping often, his hands mostly on Stiles hips and thigh.

Then Derek Hale pops the question. If Stiles wants some extra lessons. Alone.  
Obviously he took the chance. 

Scott had the damn nerve to laugh. At least his dad suffered with him over the phone.

~*~

The extra lessons weren't so bad, actually. Stiles started to learn, not hurting anyone. 

That's also when he and Derek became sort of friends. Going afterwards to drink something, maybe even eat, feels nearly like a date. Starting to learn each other better, having insider jokes.

 

Lydia called to apologise. Scott sounds sad. That's just rude. It's not like he killed someone or fell in love with someone.

Oh. Damn.

~*~

And so the awkwardness started. Stiles still tried to be like usual. No sign of loving.

It's subtle, but he started to touch Derek longer, laughed a bit too hard over his jokes. It was embarrassing for everyone.

Only Derek didn't seem to realize.

It was getting painful, Stiles actually started to be obvious about his affection. Show his interest, but Derek didn't seem to realize.

But then he took all his courage, which is a lot if you think about it how he always stole the files of his dad, the, yknow, sheriff, taking five minutes, no exaggeration, to ask Derek Hale out.

Who looked confused and then started to chuckle, which is just rude. 

Pouting, Stiles took his sweat, drained towel and hit Derek across his face, who wrinkled his nose, kinda adorable.

Scratching at his nose, still with an amused gleam in his eyes, Derek got closer to Stiles.

"I was under the impression that we were already dating. I thought you just weren't ready for open affection."

Stiles let a pathetic oh, nodding and then threw himself at Derek, who thankfully caught them or that would be a painful first kiss.

~*~

Scott had the damn nerve to laugh till he chocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
